Never Grow Up
by Bar 96
Summary: Teaser for my stroy Phantom's Rose To Taylor Swifts song never grow up and propertiy of ALW ya'll know who my charicters are


_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_  
><em>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<em>  
><em>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming<em>  
><em>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<em>

Erik carried his 4 year old daughter into her room she had fallen asleep in his lap while he played the organ for her. She craddled her small porcilen doll in her arms, her doll had currly jet black hair and a pink ribbon and blue eyes with a pink rose dress. Erik laid his daughter in her small bed in her room and kissed her head her eyes fluttered open for a split second.

"Love you Daddy." She rolled over and fell back asleep.

"Love you to Rain Drop." Erik tucked her in and turned down the lamp that was hanning on the wall.

_To you, everything's funny_  
><em>You got nothing to regret<em>  
><em>I'd give all I have, honey<em>  
><em>If you could stay like that<em>

Erik stood there and watched her for a moment. He thought of today they had played in the rafters over the stage.

"Daddy Daddy watch this!" His daughter had said.

She jumped over one of the backdrops and it to his arms. The she had a giggleing fit

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

"Daddy." She had said when she calmed down.

"Yes Rain Drop?" He had asked her.

"I don't EVER want to grow up."

_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>No, no one will desert you<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>

"I wish you didn't have to." Erik said hugging her.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_  
><em>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<em>  
><em>At 14, there's just so much you can't do<em>  
><em>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<em>

"Gus you just don't get it!" She yelled at her best friend.

"Rain I get it. My parents don't want me to do anything fun etheir." She looked at her best friend as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gently kissed her on the lips.

She looked at him stunned as she pulled back then smiled and kissed him again.

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_  
><em>Remember that she's getting older, too<em>  
><em>And don't lose the way that you dance around<em>  
><em>In your PJs getting ready for school<em>

"Misty what are we going to do with that girl?" Erik said when he walked over to his wife, after rehursales.

"I don't know Erik she gets into so much trouble. What if she gets hurt? I've really been worrying about how she has been acting."

"So have I. I have been watching her and I've noticed her and Gus have a bit of a thing for each other." Erik kind of growled he didn't like Raoul and that poor boy has him written all over It was like Raoul had taken his first love and now his daughter.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

_No one's ever burned you_  
><em>Nothing's ever left you scarred<em>  
><em>And even though you want to<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up<em>

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
><em>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<em>  
><em>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said<em>  
><em>And all your little brother's favorite songs<em>

Erik sat with his two youngest children. His daughter and son, they both had perfect skin like their mother the boy was two and he smiled as he played the piano he was every bit of his fathers musical genius. The eldest stood by the red curtain that sealed off what was the main room from her bed room.

"Night time sharpens hightens each sensation." She mumbeled as her brother played their favoriate song from the piano.

He truned and looked at the middle child smileing and they both turned to look at their father their faces smooth and flawless.

'They will one day have the biggest roles in this opera house' She muttered retreating into the big room that was hers she pulled the string the two curtains that were fringed with gold closed like the stage curtains that were on the surface.

_I just realized everything I have_  
><em>Is someday gonna be gone<em>

She walked over to the Large Organ that sat in the corrner and she began to play letting her fingers fall over the keys at will playing a random sweet melody as she hummed along to it.

_So here I am in my new apartment_  
><em>In a big city, they just dropped me off<em>  
><em>It's so much colder than I thought it would be<em>  
><em>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>

_Wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>I wish I'd never grown up<em>

She sat on her bed and cried into her pillows.

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
><em>Could still be little<em>  
><em>Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up<em>  
><em>It could still be simple<em>

Nothing was simple for her anymore it was all hard on her.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

Images of her parents and sibblings flashed thorugh her head, Gus and the other De Chagnys and Meg Nate and their small son.

_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>And even through to you want to<em>  
><em>Please try to never grow up<em>

She dried her eyes and dressed in her black strapless dress that came to her knees in the front and to the bottom of her calves in the back she had sowen and then pulled on a long black cloak and black lace up boots and ran up the path to box five where she fell asleep at.

_Don't you ever grow up_  
><em>(Never grow up)<em>  
><em>Just never grow up<em>


End file.
